This invention generally relates to a hat and more particularly to a structure which is not only reversible to present at least six different hats, but is capable of being shaped into a plurality of different styles which can be utilized as a hat, a puppet, a purse, a pocketbook, a muff or the like and which is adapted to sports or dress attire.
Style and color are major factors in the purchase of many items of a wardrobe and with few exceptions, most people acquire hats, caps and purses of many colors and styles to provide color and for style coordinated outfits. Large wardrobes thus are acquired at considerable cost and require considerable space for storage. In addition, the large wardrobe does not lend itself to an extremely mobile, vacation minded public.
A reversible hat has been developed, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,345, wherein the hat can be turned inside out and also can be styled in a number of ways; however, only two different basic hats are disclosed as to color combinations. Therefore, it is limited in its use by the color restriction.
The structure of the present invention is designed to provide multi-colors and multi-shapes and therefore overcomes the disadvantage depicted above.